User talk:Qesa
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Snfonseka (Talk) 02:02, February 6, 2011 Pages broken by template Hey there, after I made the edit I couldn't see any changes to the recipe pages. Would you mind telling me what pages you noticed a problem on so I can fix it? 05:29, January 27, 2013 (UTC) : As I just added to Tierrie's talk, it was literally every recipe page. His change to the template seems fine. Qesa (talk) 08:23, January 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks for the reply, I'm glad to hear the issue is resolved. 09:35, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Toolset help Hey Qesa! I was wondering if you could look up for the elemental resistances of drakes. I contacted first User:-Sophia, however she was unable to help me. As you seem pretty skilled with the toolset, I am hoping that you'd be interested to help. Cheers! 17:46, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Awakening Hello again! All the contributors with the toolset cannot use it at all when it comes to Awakening. So I would like to ask if you are able. If that is so, then you may be able to extract info which noone else has ever done before. I am eagerly waiting for your responce :) 14:54, December 30, 2013 (UTC) : I'm just as limited as everyone else when it comes to awakening toolset stuff. All of the awakening data I've added is from empirical testing, not reading the source. Is tehre anything in particular you're after? Qesa (talk) 05:05, January 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Aha I see. Well I was asking if you could look up for the conditions and the correct walkthrough in order to fully upgrade Vigil's Keep. That's an "unmarked quest" which has several importants impacts on the game's epilogue, as well as in the difficulty if you defend Vigil's Keep instead of Amaranthine. ::Something which I thought could be checked out (fully) via the toolset, as a normal check could easily miss a condition out. Also, I wish you a happy new year! 14:28, January 1, 2014 (UTC) :::Umm? 13:49, January 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::Sorry, I can't be of much help. Beyond giving him the money then finding the granite, that's all I know. Qesa (talk) 14:41, January 6, 2014 (UTC) DLC Item ID Codes Hola! I was wondering if you have access to the item id codes in any of the Origins DLC's. Specifically Leliana's Song (but also any of the others). We're missing almost all of them on the Item ID codes (Origins) page (Armor, weapons, plot items), and it would be great to have them. Kelcat (talk) 17:10, December 30, 2013 (UTC) : Hey, I added those to the page a while ago. As of right now they're in sections 26 to 29. I haven't done any organising or tagging any of them though, if you're ctrl+f'ing. Qesa (talk) 05:07, January 1, 2014 (UTC) :: Ah, apparently I didn't scroll far enough down on the page :D Kelcat (talk) 08:29, January 4, 2014 (UTC)